fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roras Rider
Personality Roras is the silent person of the group. He rarely speaks and he has zero tolerance to foolishness and games. However, what he does answer to is a fight. He has a soft side to animals and children. Appearance Roras is a slightly muscular young man with tan skin, purple/pink spiky hair, and orange/red eyes. He wears the Beast Heart Guild uniform that came with an long open vest, History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Magic Spells Impact Magic - Roras is an excellent mage with this magic in his arsenal. This magic allows him to increase the impact of his attack with collision attack and shockwaves. ▪'Impact Punch' - Roras channels the kinetic energy in his body into his fist and strikes the opponent with great force. ▪▪'Impact Punch Barrage' - Roras channels kinetic energy in his body into fist and he begins to barrage attack his opponent. ▪'Impact Kick' -Roras channels kinetic energy in his body by magic as it transfer the power into his right leg and hits the opponent with a powered kick. ▪▪'Impact Kick Barrage'- Roras channels kinetic energy in his body by magic as it transfer the said energy into both of his legs and begins to overpower the opponent with powered kicks. High Speed - Roras has practice/train this magic when he learn this spell. So far, he has increased the spell to the level of being able to move so fast that to him, everyone is standing still. ▪'Speed Kick'- Roras accelerate the body into a ▪▪'Speed Kick Barrage'- ▪'Speed Punch'- ▪▪'Speed Punch Barrage'- Brand Magic/'Panthera/Cheetah' ( Level 2 ) - a special magic similar to the Lupus ability, this one focuses on the feline gene. This gives him the humanoid form of the Cheetah, giving him the more powered up speed capabilities temporarily in this form. All-Out - Roras uses this spell to drastically increase and transform his spells into M-Spells, spells that has been enhanced to the point of mega level destruction effects. Abilities - Roras is a Advanced Level user of this ability. His years of taking the Speed Course and the Speed Beast Course to drastically increase his speed has made him a very powerful speedster of Beast Heart along with his other speed related skills. - Roras is a powerful mage that possesses magic that is speed and impact related, making him a walking speedball. - Roras can use the magic Panthera to transform into a feline-like humanoid form and it is the form of the Cheetah, making him even faster temporarily in combat. - Roras has trained with the other Beast Heart members - Roras combines his High-Speed magic with physical combat, increasing his strikes from non-lethal to fatal strikes. - Roras can absorb Kinetic Energy with Magic, allow him to be a dangerous opponent to face either hand to hand or throw object with enough Kinetic Energy to knock trees. - Roras has come from a long bloodline of powerful mages. Equipment Speedster's Heel - Relationship Ray Rider - Roras's brother. Aaron Rider - Roras's brother. Beast Heart - Roras's current guild and second home. Quotes